


Nightmare

by Shining_Diamondsae



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Based on a Creepypasta, Chatlogs, Gen, Grian really tried his best to protect scar, Horror, Open to Interpretation, Platonic Relationships, Scar has a bad time the fic, Scar im sorry, Sort of? - Freeform, and GrianMC is typing, chatfic, oh well, the sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Diamondsae/pseuds/Shining_Diamondsae
Summary: The jungle hermits are up late at night and Scar starts experiencing some weird things happening in his part of the jungle.Inspired by 'GrianMC is typing...' by ElementalGhosting
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo/Goodtimeswithscar/Stressmonster101/Iskall85
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [GrianMC is typing...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817822) by [ElementalGhosting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalGhosting/pseuds/ElementalGhosting). 



> Btw there's some cursing in here.  
> I never wrote anything like this so this is a first.  
> Ending is up to you to interpret as well.  
> Enjoy!

<Grian> Okay let's be honest  
<Grian> Who's awake right now?

<Stressmonster101> Hahaha....

<Iskall85> Same here

<Mumbo Jumbo> In my defense... actually I got nothing

<Grian> Scar? I see the lights in Larry is on

<Goodtimeswithscar> Okay, you got me  
<Goodtimeswithscar> I'm still awake

<Stressmonster101> That means everyone in this jungle is awake  
<Stressmonster101> Not including Ren and the other jungle X lives in

<Mumbo Jumbo> What on Earth is everyone doing up anyways, its like 11 pm or something

<Iskall85> Working

<Stressmonster101> Brewing potions and trying not to set this jungle up in fire

<Goodtimeswithscar> Jellie is being really annoying and working

<Grian> Insomnia

<Iskall85> Well damn..

<Goodtimeswithscar> Also, my door's missing. Anyone knows who took it?

<Mumbo Jumbo> No, that's weird, mines missing too

<Iskall85> Same over here

<Stressmonster101> So was mine! Seems like we got a bandit among us

<Goodtimeswithscar>Weird  
<Goodtimeswithscar> When did it start raining?  
<Goodtimeswithscar> And why is it so loud?

<Grian> Rain? It's not raining

<Stressmonster101> What are you on about, Scar? I don't see any rain

<Goodtimeswithscar> I kid you not it's raining  
<Goodtimeswithscar> Grian, come on, you got to see it, you live about 100 blocks away from me

<Grian> Yeah, and I can see Larry in the distance but I don't see any rain

<Mumbo Jumbo> Are you alright, Scar?

<Goodtimeswithscar> I think I am?  
<Goodtimeswithscar> But it's so awfully loud, I can barely hear myself

<Iskall85> You must be on something, dude, there's absolutely no rain  
<Iskall85> Unless it's just a bug that X gotta fix

<Stressmonster101> Well none of the other hermits are awake so we can tell him in the morning

<Goodtimeswithscar> Wait. I think I see someone in the village, and it's not one of the villagers  
<Goodtimeswithscar> It's so dark I can barely see them, please tell me you guys are home

<Grian> I'm in my hobbit hole and looking out my window. Nothing has changed Scar.

<Goodtimeswithscar> I'm not joking, this person is standing on the docks near the boat

<Grian> Scar, there's no one there!

<Mumbo Jumbo> Scar, are you sure you're okay?  
<Mumbo Jumbo> You're starting to worry me

<Goodtimeswithscar> Grian, please, I'm not joking  
<Goodtimeswithscar> Someone is here at the village and I don't know who

<Stressmonster101> It's probably just a prank, Scar

<Iskall85> But no one else is awake. Is it a mob?

<Goodtimeswithscar> Can't be, looks nothing like any mob I've ever seen  
<Goodtimeswithscar> WAIT IT STARTED WALKING

<Iskall85> Where's it heading?

<Goodtimeswithscar> Don't know I don't think it sees me  
<Goodtimeswithscar> Yet

<Grian> Scar, I really don't see anything except your villagers moving around

<Goodtimeswithscar> The rain is getting louder  
<Goodtimeswithscar> I'm starting to freak out a little  
<Goodtimeswithscar> If this is a prank, Grian, then you can cut it out right now

<Grian> This isn't a prank, Scar, and I'm still in my hobbit hole

<Mumbo Jumbo> Can confirm that, he just sent me another message

<Goodtimeswithscar> It's got to be you, G, you're closes to the village  
<Goodtimeswithscar> WAIT IT IS YOU WHAT THE HECK?  
<Goodtimeswithscar> GRIAN, NOT FUNNY

<Grian> SCAR I AM IN MY BASE, I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I AM INSIDE AND NOT AT YOUR VILLAGE

<Iskall85> Do I need to call one of the other hermits  
<Iskall85> This is getting real freaky

<Stressmonster101> Already have a private chat with X up and running in case something happens

<Grian> Scar, is that you yelling?  
<Grian> I promise I AM IN MY BASE

<Goodtimeswithscar> Yes, I'm trying to figure out who that thing is  
<Goodtimeswithscar> Maybe it's another hermit in a mask?  
<Goodtimeswithscar> NO It looks EXACTLY like you, Grian!

<Grian> You're starting to scare me, Scar

<Mumbo Jumbo> Grian's telling the truth, he just sent me another message to prove it

<Iskall85> We all know that Grian is known for being this prankster but he wouldn't go this far, Scar

<Goodtimeswithscar> I got a bow and arrow with me, I'm going to shoot it  
<Goodtimeswithscar> WAIT WHAT THE FUCK, IT WENT THROUGH THE BODY?

<Iskall85> Scar, what?

<Goodtimeswithscar> I SAW THE ARROW, IT WENT STRAIGHT THROUGH ITS BODY  
<Goodtimeswithscar> I think it sees me  
<Goodtimeswithscar> NEVERMIND IT'S NOT GRIAN, FAR FAR FROM GRIAN  
<Goodtimeswithscar> It looks so weird, it's smiling soo creepy  
<Goodtimeswithscar> I think it's holding a sword

<Stressmonster101> I'm spamming Xisuma, Scar, hopefully he'll wake up

<Goodtimeswithscar> HE'S WALKING TOWARDS ME, I JUST REPLACED AND BARICCADED MY DOOR

<Iskall85> RUN, SCAR, GET AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE  
<Iskall85> Go to my tree or Grian's base

<Goodtimeswithscar> GRIAN HELP

<Grian> I got my elytra, I'm on my way!

<Goodtimeswithscar> WHY CAN'T I BREAK LARRY'S SHELL, THIS THING IS ACTING LIKE OBSIDIAN OR SOMETHING

<Grian> Holy shit  
<Grian> There's a giant shadow or something in front of Scar's snail  
<Grian> And everything is soaked  
<Grian> WAIT WHY CAN'T I ENTER THE VILLAGE, IS THERE SOME SORT OF BARRIER?

<Goodtimeswithscar> IT'S STILL RAINING AND WYM

<Grian> SCAR GET OUT OF THE SNAIL!

<Goodtimeswithscar> I'M TRYING

<Stressmonster101> X is awake, he's on his way Scar  
<Stressmonster101> Just find a place to hide

<Iskall85> Grian, status?

<Grian> The thing found a way inside  
<Grian> And it looks almost exactly like me

<Mumbo Jumbo> Scar, just keep talking to us, where are you?

<Goodtimeswithscar> In the KGOOMR, I hear footsteps  
<Goodtimeswithscar> Jellie sees it too, I think she just ran away

<Grian> I see her, she ran to me  
<Grian> She's trying to get me to you

<Stressmonster101> X will be here soon, Scar, just try not to make a sound

<Goodtimeswithscar> It just came up the ladder, it broke the wood blocks behind the door  
<Goodtimeswithscar> I hear metal against metal, sharp metal against the anvil  
<Goodtimeswithscar> I think it's looking around  
<Goodtimeswithscar> Oh god, its voice  
<Goodtimeswithscar> I don't like this, I really don't like this

<Mumbo Jumbo> Scar, just take deep but silent breaths, okay?

<Grian> WHY CAN'T IT GET THROUGH THIS STUPID BARRIER?

<Goodtimeswithscar> Oh god, oh god

<Iskall85> Scar, don't make a sound! When you get the chance, run away

<Goodtimeswithscar> I can't, I can't  
<Goodtimeswithscar> Grian?

<Grian> Yeah, Scar?

<Goodtimeswithscar> Take care of Jellie for me, will ya?

<Grian> Scar, don't.

<Goodtimeswithscar> Grian, please  
<Goodtimeswithscar> And tell all the other hermits how much I care for them and all of you for being amazing friends and tell Cub I'm sorry for every stupid fight I had with him and tell Xisuma thank you for inviting me onto Hermitcraft

<Grian> Scar, stop.

<Goodtimeswithscar> It went upstairs  
<Goodtimeswithscar> I'm escaping

<Stressmonster101> RUN, SCAR!

<Goodtimeswithscar> OH SHIT IT HEARD ME, I'M OUT OF THE SNAIL  
<Goodtimeswithscar> WHERE ARE YOU, G?

<Grian> I SEE YOU, TO YOUR RIGHT, SCAR!

<Goodtimeswithscar> The barrier isn't letting me through  
<Goodtimeswithscar> THE BARRIER ISN'T LETTING ME LEAVE

<Mumbo Jumbo> I see Xisuma flying over, hang tight, Scar!

<Grian> I SEE IT NOW  
<Grian> IT CAME OUT OF LARRY, IT'S GOING AFTER YOU SCAR

<Stressmonster101> Iskall and I are on our way

<Mumbo Jumbo> Same with me and X, almost there!

<Goodtimeswithscar> I can't break the barrier, I can't break the barrier  
<Goodtimeswithscar> It's behind me, it's coming for me

Grian felt a scream rip open his throat that echoed throughout the entire jungle:

**"SCAR, NO!"**


End file.
